


Atypical

by dreamydami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: "...I know what you’re up to — ““Well are you? Up for it?”“I’m b — ““Okay, we’ll pick you up 8:30 tonight from your building. We’ll take good care of you. Love you. Good luck!”





	1. Unexpected Encounter

“Will you be finishing late tonight?” The sweet voice on the other line throws at you.

“Kind of… It’s a very busy week and I just want to finish everything so this weekend will just be for us. I promised that, before you guys go on promos again.”

“_Tell her she sounds too stressed…”_ Another voice crosses your ear, and it’s not the same sweet voice earlier.

“Well, yes, yes. Very stressed. I know what you’re up to — “

“Well are you? Up for it?”

“I’m b — “

“Okay, we’ll pick you up 8:30 tonight from your building. We’ll take good care of you. Love you. Good luck!”

* * *

You met Yoohyeon in a pub in Germany while she was backpacking her way through Europe. And as in usual lesbian tropes, you spend time together, you fuck, you date. But not in your own — as nothing is usual with Yoohyeon.

You met her in a pub but she wasn’t drinking beer. Instead, she was looking for something to fill her stomach with in the whee hours of the morning. You were seated beside each other and she talked to you first because she saw that you had a map laid out in front of you. She also started sharing that her hostel is just nearby and that she’d love to drink but she needs to head home in a while. Unfortunately, her hungry stomach wouldn't let her sleep well so this is where she ended up in.

“If you’re looking for food, why didn’t you try convenience stores?” You gently asked, trying not to be rude because you don’t understand why someone would come to a pub with people banging their heads and clinking their one-liter beer mugs if she was only looking for something to munch on.

“I guess you could say that I’ve been eating convenience store dinners since three nights ago and I’ve just had enough of it. I mean, I love convenience stores, but this isn't Japan.”

You snicker a little because you’ve been to Japan too and you know what she means.

“Ooh, you travel a lot?”

“Yeah! Been to Europe before but this is my first time in Germany! How about you?” She answered, seemingly full of excitement once she heard you say the word _travel_.

You suddenly wish you can see how you look right about now because maybe you were having weird, sparkly heart eyes as she flashes you a blinding bright smile before she scans the back of the menu board she’s been looking at ever since she knocked over the napkin holder on your mini map. You snap yourself to reality and remind yourself the heartbreak you’ve just had that made you go on this spontaneous backpacking trip — one that is outside your comfort zone.

“I do, yes. But this is my first time to do backpacking and traveling without booking anything, except for flights.”

The tall, slender girl puts down the menu board flat on the table and widens her eyes like she’s seen — or heard — the most amazing story ever.

“YOU DIDN’T PLAN ANYTHING?! AT ALL? HOW DO YOU PICK THE PLACES TO GO TO?” She was also screaming, her hands gripping the menu board too tightly that it seemed to want to scream if it had a voice. It’s cute how she seems to get excited by almost anything.

“Honestly? I just choose the one with cheapest flights, then filter the ones I don’t need a visa for.”

“Ugh… Wish I could do the same but I am attacked with anxiety even for booking flights.”

Your food arrives as soon as she picked up the menu board again to look at what she can fill herself with. You got a one-liter beer, some grilled sausage, and a serving of egg noodles. You see her eyes ogling at the tray that had just arrived in front of you, speaking volumes of how hungry she seemed to be. Even if she looked famished, she still looked so cute and your gay heart just can’t deny it. You decide if you can flirt a little. It’s been a long day anyway, you deserve to let loose for a bit.

“We should share. This is too much for me anyway. And do you drink? I was too ambitious to order this much.”

And — no, no, fuck, no. Because her face lit up like a little kid's, the creases on her face and the way her eyes opened up from a small almond to a marble-shaped circle. She looked like a breath of fresh air, the first sunflower that blooms in spring, the calm waves that hit the floor of your feet gently as you stroll along the seashore.

“Are you sure??? I’m like… a total stranger to you, you know.”

“Yeah why not! I’d much rather share this with someone than throw away the leftovers.”

Her nose scrunches as the corners of her mouth hike up a mile as her beautiful, brown eyes look directly at you.

“And we don’t even know each other’s names yet! I’m Yoohyeon!” She still sounds like an excited little girl, even if she’s just telling you her name. Your heart flutters a little, and you smile back a little too wide.

“I’m ___. Okay now let’s start eating this, because I still need to find a place to sleep tonight.”

“As I’ve said, my hostel is like a stone’s throw away from here. We can check there after we’ve finished this up?”

You say, “Sounds good,” with a mouthful of sausage stuffed in your mouth as she tells you about her adventures earlier today. You can’t stop staring at her shiny little eyes and you’re distracted by her long, shiny hair that flow through her shoulders and then to her chest. You’re already reeled in too deeply and you don’t even know anything about her.

Her phone rings as you enjoy what you ordered, and she was already finishing half of the one-liter beer. You wonder who could it be, because her stories sounded like she was traveling alone like a single free-spirit.

“Why are you awake? Was the room too cold?”

You didn’t want to eavesdrop but how could you not when she’s literally half an arm’s length beside you. You try and make your ears bigger in the hopes that you’ll hear more of what she was saying — maybe also what the person on the other line was saying.

“I was so hungry, my tummy was grumbling! I’m just at the pub beside the hostel. Do you want anything?”

“_Noooooooo juuuust sleeeeeep besideeee meeeeee,” _

If you heard that right, that sounds like a girl. Who wants her to sleep beside her. So was she traveling with a friend? _A girlfriend?_

“I’ll be back soon okaaaay. Warm up with more blankets for the meantime. I'll take care of you when I get back.”

You can’t hear any more because you kinda spaced out after you heard the girl on the other line asked her to sleep beside her. _Shit. You meet a super cute and adorable girl in the middle of your mending-your-broken-heart journey and you find out she’s taken._

“Sorry, that was my girlfriend. She’s kind of sick so she’s needy. That’s also why we didn’t check out other restaurants tonight, I opted for us to eat inside the hostel she could rest immediately.”

And now it all makes sense that she sounds and looks like the perfect girlfriend any person could ever have. You kind of feel like you’ve lost a race, like you’ve lost a competition you were never battling for at least a podium finish in. But you muster up the courage and lift your beer glass.

“Ah, you two sound cute. Cheers!”

You shrug your shoulder because, well, she’s just a girl. Just one of those girls who is impossible to not have a partner. And you meet her while you’re trying to mend your broken heart, hoping that somewhere along the way during this trip, you’ll meet someone who can take your mind off the pain. Well, apparently, she can’t be that girl. _Too bad for you, eh?_ You suddenly want to finish all your food and drink so she can hurry up to her sick girlfriend, but at the same time you want to get to know her more because you’re smitten at first sight.

“Why are you rushing? It’s fine. She’ll be fine. You might get indigestion.”

“Nah, I’m fine. I just suddenly feel tired that I want to rush to sleeping.”

You’re lying.

“Oh, okay!”

She picks up the mug with the remaining beer and gulps it down in one go. Her face looked sour after but it looked cute — too cute that you hate how you found out someone is sleeping beside her tonight.

“All good! I’m not a good drinker but the beers here in Germany are really good!”

Ah — how you’d love to take care of her whenever she’s drunk…

You pay for everything even if she offered to give her card to the staff. She smiles shyly and gives you a smile as sweet as honeysuckle, and you feel your own lips start to curve upwards as your eyes crinkle at their corners. It sucks that you’re seeing her honeyed smile like this, knowing that there is someone whom she looks at who can complete her harmonies at spring. _“Eh, bitter sweet.”_ You tell yourself silently as you both stand up and head out from the pub.

“Thanks for paying. I hope I can make it up to you tomorrow if I see you again.”

“Oh, no need! Don’t worry about it.”

Again, you’re lying. Because you want to see that smile again.

After a couple more steps, you arrive at the hostel and walk up to the concierge with Yoohyeon, her face looking up and looking bright, hopeful that she’ll be able to repay your kindness tonight.

“I’m sorry, the last vacant room just got booked literally minutes before you went in.”

“How far away is the nearest hostel?”

“Well there aren’t any around. You’ll have to drive for an hour.”

Well… wow.

“Um, can we add a bed into our room? My friend just needs a place to sleep in tonight.”

“Oh, certainly!”

“Wait, you’re letting me sleep in your room? I’m a total stranger!”

“I used that line earlier, I know. But also, not totally! Maybe I know a lot more about you than you thought!” She winks and is trying to be creepy, but she fails because she just looked adorable as she laughed it off after, trailing her sentence with a soft, “Just kidding.”

You think about your desperation to sleep and throw yourself onto a bed and yep this is the best, most convenient chance you have tonight.

“Are you sure about this?”

“I offered, right?”

“Okay, ma’am, one extra bed please. For their room.”

Yoohyeon asked you to wait at the lobby so she could fix the room before you plop yourself down and make yourself comfortable. You happily oblige and sigh deeply, as fatigue comes running after you while questions pop up in your head with what you’re doing. Is this safe? Will you be safe? You practically don’t know her aside from her beautiful smiles and enchanting laughters. In the middle of your doubtful thoughts, the concierge calls up your name and informs you that Yoohyeon rang and that you can now go up to their room.

You can’t believe you’re doing a lot of new different things for the first time in your life — going on a trip with no itinerary, no luggage, no plans. And now you’re sleeping in someone else’s room that you just met over an hour ago. Nothing usual has been going on for you.

She opens the door. Her smile still bright but her eyes now look tired. “Come on in!” She opened the door carefully and her voice was soft like clouds on a blue sky, gentle and calm, and you realize that’s what’s been drawing you into her.

“So… that’s my girlfriend," She points out to the figure covered almost fully with the blanket. "Her name is Yubin. She’s sick and is asleep. Just put down your bags somewhere near your mattress and... I tried to clean things up nicely, but usually _she’s_ the organized one, so, sorry for the mess! I really did my best!”

Her voice was still soft that you wish you can bury your face on it but your hazy, tired mind can’t focus on anything aside from the sight of the bed. You tried to smile at her, but you weren’t sure if you made a smile or a sleepy nod of thanks. You also weren’t sure if she saw you because the next thing you know she was already cozying it up beside her girlfriend, and was whispering something to her. She has short reddish hair, or at least that’s what you can see. You plop down on your mattress and as much as you want to give them privacy, you can’t help but pan your eyes and ears towards them as the other girl was whining. It was actually concerning, because it sounded like she was really in pain. You take off your shoes silently, and you do hear little sobs coming from Yubin. You wanted to help but Yoohyeon was just shushing her and kissing her forehead and tucking her in real warmly. She turns up the air-conditioning because Yubin was visibly chilling, and she reaches the nightstand where a pack of Kool Fever rests. She takes out a new sheet before removing the one that’s on the other girl’s forehead, and she kisses her once again before putting on the new sheet.

You admire them, and you marvel at how Yoohyeon could really be one of the best girlfriends out there. You suddenly feel the gaping hole in your heart that you were trying to fill in with fake smiles and knockoff laughters, in the hopes that the pain will be washed away easily with a single spontaneous trip. Although maybe it will help, maybe it won't. But you’re trying so hard to not think about the suffering that you’re actually doing the exact opposite of what you’re trying to do. Maybe tonight, you look at this couple. You look at these two who are obviously head over heels for each other and are not afraid to show how much the one needs the other. Maybe they’re a good couple to look at to remember how beautiful and enticing love is.

Yubin grunts as Yoohyeon’s arm is around her waist. “Move. I’m big spoon.” Her voice was weak and she sounded like a meek sheep, and it was also _the cutest shit_ you have ever seen and heard. You don’t see Yoohyeon’s face as she turns around and faces her back against Yubin, but you imagine her lips smiling so wide as her eyes match her lips. You imagine Yoohyeon clutching onto Yubin’s hand which is probably around her own waist by now, and you can hear faint little kisses that Yubin was probably planting on Yoohyeon’s back or nape, you weren't sure (and duh you wouldn't know). What you’re sure about is that the room was so quiet you can even hear their heartbeats as they rustle through the sheets, twisting and turning to find the position the two of them are most comfortable in.

You’re suddenly curious about what kind of a person (and a partner) Yubin is, that she was able to pin Yoohyeon down. She at least has to be at her level, right? If not higher?

You’re finally done cleaning up, and you set down your clothes on top of your bag which is beside your mattress. You hear light snores coming from the couple, and that made you comfortable because that means they’re having deep sleep despite a stranger sleeping in their room. This is your first time to ever do this, but you agreed because there’s this certain comfort and warmth that Yoohyeon exudes. It almost feels natural to say yes and agree to her; she’s just that magnetic. You lie down on the comfortable double-sized mattress and you stare into the ceiling as you plug your earbuds in. You blink endlessly, until the ghost of the night visits you in your dreams.

It’s the morning. You take off your earphones that were still playing music from your phone and you feel the sun rays hitting your eyes as the harsh light flows through the thin curtains. You sit up and rub your eyes with your knuckles, and your freshly-woken up eyes cannot make up the figure that was sitting right across you. You give it a couple more seconds, and you see a reddish-haired girl sitting on a chair with both her knees to her face as she was scrolling through her phone. You smile at the sight because you know that’s Yubin, and with what you can see she doesn’t look sick anymore. And then you remember you haven’t actually met each other before.

“Hi… Uh. Hope you’re okay with me…”

“Oh, don’t worry. Good morning! I'm Yubin. You should sleep some more, it’s still quite early.”

“Ah, I'm ___. And my body clock doesn’t let me stay asleep until past 7AM.”

“Wow, that’s something that girl needs to borrow from you sometimes.”

“Heavy sleeper?”

“Yeah, but she’s just super tired now because she stayed up real late because of me.”

“Aww, she must really be tired, then.”

“Yeah, so I’m looking for a place to get her food once she wakes up. Know anything around?"

Your heart melts the way candles form into wax. Your question last night of what kind of a partner Yubin is has probably been answered with this single gesture. You put your head into her question — to which you obviously don’t have an answer to — and rub your eyes a bit more as you try to look at her better.

“Oh, sorry, no. I’ve never been to this part of Germany before. I don’t think the pub next to this hostel is already open, so we only have the convenience store.”

“Ah, crap. She’s been eating dinners from there because of me. And she doesn’t deserve that.”

You can’t believe what you’re hearing. This could be the sweetest thing you’ve ever heard from someone. You also can’t believe how attractive she is as the sun hits her face, bright and vivid like a cloudless spring day. Ironically, she also looks very simple — small face, small eyes, and thin lips. Yet she is oozing with _something_ you can’t quite word out yet. You were probably gaping or trying to swallow your drool when she faces you again.

“Do you wanna come with me? Maybe let’s find breakfast for us and Yoohyeon and get to know each other?"


	2. Unconventional Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So it’s really a thing?”
> 
> “Polyamory? Of course. We both feel like we have so much love to give that we want to share it with other people, and that doesn’t mean we have to stop loving each other. If anything, we fall in love with each other more and more each day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is flopping so badly lol but thanks for y'all who are reading this! I appreciate likes and comments. Thank you! <3

And there she was — basking in the warmth of the fiery ball in the sky. Yubin had her nose to the clouds as she closes her eyes and enjoys the heat of the sun. She was breathing the morning in, enjoying the view of the clear blue skies.

“Mhmm. I slept so well. I have to find something good for Yoohyeon. She whispered to me last night that you helped her eat, so thank you! I should treat you, too!”

“Oh, no, no. Please. It’s all good. My order had a pretty huge serving so I decided it’s good to just share it with her. Don’t mind it.” You were kind of lying, because that was your failed attempt to flirt with Yoohyeon.

“No, please. I insist.” And she reaches out her hand towards you, a gesture you only see in fairytale stories when a prince offers his hand up to (usually) a princess. You feel kind of flustered and started panicking, not knowing what to do because no one has ever done this in front of you. 

“Don’t panic, me doing this is just out of habit.” She retracts her hand and you laugh at the awkward air suddenly breezing between the two of you.

“Sorry, I’m an awkward person in general. But okay, if you insist.”

A line forms across her face, one that is beaming but also not as wide as Yoohyeon’s. She has thin lips, and you can see it perfectly from her side profile that glistens against the sun. Her nose is small, too, very proportionate for her small face but also quite contrasting with her huge eyes. And you notice yourself staring too deeply, and you shake your head before you gape too big. She motions for you two to start walking and look around for something good to eat.

Your mind is puddled and you start questioning yourself because you’re suddenly attracted by the way she covers her mouth with her long hands as she laughs and the way she combs through her hair with her bony fingers. You find it enchanting that her small eyes look at you whenever you speak, making sure she hears you correctly.

“Yoohyeon was so nice to let me sleep in your room. I hope I didn’t intrude your privacy or something.”

“Oh, no worries. If anything, I’m sorry you had to see a clingy girl like that. I’m aware I was clingy. I usually am when I don’t feel well.”

“No, no. Trust me. That’s nothing to be sorry about. You two are so cute.”

“Ah... hehe thanks. We get that a lot.”

You walk past a shop that is half open, the doors still have their blinds half open and there was only one person tidying the place around.

“We don’t open until half an hour!” 

You both shrug shoulders and stand beside the door because you didn’t want to walk any further and have decided to just wait until this one opens up.

“You okay to wait?”

“Not a problem.”

“Sweet. So, why did you say you were backpacking again?”

“Long story short, I’m a loser who needs to get over her ex.”

“Oh? Who says you’re a loser for trying to get over someone you loved?”

Ugh, it’s 7:30 in the morning, Yubin. I don’t want to talk about my non-existent love life.

“I mean… I just kind of feel pathetic that I went on a trip like this just so I can get over her.”

“Why? Traveling around is the best way you can get to know someone. And in this case, you’ll get to know yourself better.”

The way she talks and how her words are full of knowledge is magnetizing your heart. Your eyes fixate on her beautiful, expressive eyes that you can’t take your gaze off of her.

And this is weird, especially for you, because just last night you were ogling your eyes at Yoohyeon’s lips and today you’re staring at her girlfriend’s eyes. You just literally talked to her not even half an hour ago, yet you already feel like you’d never want to take your eyes off of her, as long as you could. You chuckle lowly, silently, because you’re badly crushing on two people who are obviously madly in love with each other. And hell be damned, because nothing usual has happened since Yoohyeon noticed your mini map, yet you are not complaining one bit.

“…and that was when I met Yoohyeon! Now we’ve been together for three years!”

She finished her story on how she met Yoohyeon while on a trip too, however they didn’t start talking to each other until they met again when they were back home. She kept mentioning the word “fate” and “destiny” which makes you conclude that the girl you’re whipped for is whipped for the other girl you’re whipped for. You laugh at how ridiculous this sounds in your head, but you paint it as them being your ideal couple.

Yubin stands up and shakes the dust off her pants and faces you, your knees still on your chest.

“Come on! They’re open!” She reaches her hand out again like a fairy tale prince, and your heart skips a little as you hold her hand so you could stand up easily. You immediately retract your hand as soon as you’re on your feet, and you dust off your own pants so your hands would be busy on something else other than searching for Yubin’s silk-like hands.

The two of you sit at the corner of the food place, Yubin fanning her hot chocolate with her slender hands and you drinking your black coffee. You didn’t notice how hot the coffee was as opposed to the rim, so your tongue felt sharp heat that left you spilling coffee on the table. You felt embarrassed and reached for the napkin which was across the table, but you were too late because Yubin already had tissues in her hand and started cleaning up the table.

“Oh no… Careful…”

“To be f—“

Her fingers holding fresh tissues were suddenly up on your face, caressing the right side of your lips as she wipes the traces of spilled coffee. Her touch was wispy and warm, and the butterflies in your stomach started fluttering away.

“Hm? Continue the story.”

“Uhm—“

She had her eyes locked on yours, and you feel the tissue on your face like her own hands pressing up against your cheeks as she cleans you up. The tissues have done their job already, but you can still see your reflection on her eyes. Her look was gentle yet piercing, and you can feel her stare creeping down your spine.

“A-are you okay?” She waves her hand in front of you.

How dare you. You look me in the eyes and ask me if I’m okay.

Her eyes were the perfect colour of hazel as the sun sprinkles light through the naturally-lit room. The sun is up and about, and it bounces off beautifully inside the food place and back to her eyes. You can’t take your eyes off hers, and she had already looked away but her perfectly-shaped almond eyes linger in your memory. Of course you’re not okay!

“Oh yeah! I’m fine, no worries. The mug felt cold against my lips so I thought the coffee wasn’t that hot.”

“Oh, so you like heat against your lips?"

“…”

“Like drinks? Hot drinks? In warm mugs?”

“P-preferably…"

You were visibly panicking as your eyes jump from your coffee to the other table and then to the ceiling. You glance a bit at Yubin, and you see her smirking a little, possibly also lightly laughing. You think to yourself if shes flirting or just messing with you. You figure the latter, because why would she want to flirt with someone else when a whole Yoohyeon is already hers.

Your food orders finally arrive and the serving size left Yubin in awe. She was gaping like a little kid who had received her first toy from Santa Claus. She starts fixing your orders one by one before asking for drinking water for the both of you. Her smile was all over the place, and you admire the brightness it beams on you. The corners of her lips lift upwards, making her cheeks appear (even if they really are) full and fluffy. She was seated right across you, her reactions fully displayed in your eyes. She suddenly looks up after fixing the plates and cutlery, and you felt chills down your spine. She catches you looking at her, and your eyes wander around again.

"What was that look?"

"What look?" you asked, playing dumb.

"You were looking at me. Just now."

"..." You were blushing right under her nose and you don't want to admit it because the panic is real!

“Ha, come on. Let’s just eat."

She laughs at your jokes, and you cackle at hers. The conversations were light like feather but she has your heart pinned down with a massive anchor. She tells you about how she and Yoohyeon are in the music industry, and that this trip is some kind of a “new start” for the new phase in their lives. You heartily munch on your sandwich that you leave some filling on top of your upper lip. Yubin’s brows meet in the middle and look at you intently, your heart starts to beat too fast as her hand starts to approach your face before you even know it. You can’t move and now you’re all frozen as she starts grazing her thumb on your upper lip, her four other fingers brushing on your cheek. If this is what heart attack feels like, you’d choose to feel it over and over again.

The moment her fingers touch your face, you started losing all reasoning and you just stopped talking. Maybe you’re crazy, maybe you’re too crazy. And that’s because Yubin is crazily attractive that her soft features make you feel like she’s cradling you with her warmth.

“Hey?” Yubin snaps her fingers in front of you. You’re back to the real dimension, the world wherein Yubin and Yoohyeon are together and you start to accept that you’re simply crushing on these two people who already have each other. You’re heart broken at the thought, but you start to feel thankful that you met them in your life.

The morning continues and you realize how it would have been so beautiful to just keep talking to her like this, and you also realize that you’ve never actually liked unconventional girls — short hair, tomboy, never the type that you were attracted to. But Yubin is on a whole different game on a level you have never encountered. She’s very prince-like, and she makes your heart flutter with just the way she cleans dirt off your face and frankly you want her to keep doing that to you, and you have this inkling to see her taking care of Yoohyeon too. Again, another unusual thing that you’ve developed since meeting Yoohyeon. And you’re still not complaining one bit.

“So, how do you feel about dating?” 

“Dating is fine. I like meeting people.”

“Oh, me too. I like making friends even though I’m an introvert.”

“Interesting! So Yoohyeon is introvert too?”

“Yes she is. But she’s not as sociable as me. She’d rather keep to herself most of the time. So her talking to you last night was definitely something! Maybe she thought you were cute or something.”

What is she doing! What is she saying!

“Oh, nah, I had a map laid out on the table so maybe that’s what pushed her to talk to me.”

“Yeah could be that, or could be that you’re really cute, too.”

jsfskgagjahgajghajgak. **ASJDFJAJF!!!**

“ 'Cause I think you're cute.”

You’re blushing beyond every possible shades of red and you try to open your mouth to respond but your words can’t find their way out.

You heave heavily and fan your face with your hand, pointlessly disguising the panic in your breath. You try to avoid all possible reactions you might express from Yubin's words, but fail miserably. You chuckle a little, and tried to hide that as a cough. You started coughing "uncontrollably", and so Yubin offers her glass of water to you.

"Drink this!" 

You drink a bit and mutter, "I'm fine, thanks," and you return the glass of water.

"Uh, should we check up on Yoohyeon?" You asked, still trying to divert from the topic.

"Yeah, we should head back if you're done with your meal."

You walk back to the hostel, and Yubin paints you a dazzling smile while wearing her heart on her sleeve. She continues to laugh at your lamest jokes, and the past couple of hours you've been together made you feel like you've known each other for months. She was very light to talk to, and your conversations flow freely like the sand hitting the shore. 

"Good morning!" Yubin opens the door and finds Yoohyeon sitting at the foot of their bed, fiddling on their phone.

"Where'd ya gooooo?" Yoohyeon was mumbling with a raspy voice, but she sounded like fluffy clouds of white and blue. Yoohyeon opens her arms and Yubin walks in naturally, the taller girl hugging her tightly at her waist as the smaller girl kisses the other girl's head.

"Just breakfast with ___. Did you sleep well?"

"I woke up without you beside me, so now I'm sad!" Yubin was holding Yoohyeon's face with her both hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Yubin was back to having Yoohyeon's head against her chest, kissing her crown again. "We got you breakfast though!"

You were slowly closing the door as Yubin points to the food bag that you were carrying. Yoohyeon beams at you while she was still around Yubin's waist, and it was probably one of the prettiest smiles you've ever seen.

Yoohyeon was heartily eating her breakfast while Yubin was busy scrolling on her phone. She takes a good bite and chews like a little kid enjoying her food, and she looked too adorable with her cheeks full.

“Hey, how about when we get home after this trip, you have dinner with me and Yubin?” Yoohyeon asks, her eyes full of tender thoughts that you can’t say no to.

“I mean, I can’t see why not.”

Yubin puts her phone aside. “It’s gotta be a date date though?”

“Date date? What do you mean?”

“Like a getting to know date! You know, with all three of us.” Yoohyeon had a smile up to her ears, and maybe she was telling you something but you definitely feel lost.

“We are… polyamorous. And we’d love to get to know you more. Because we both think you’re amazing,” Yubin said with pride in her tone. She definitely was hinting this earlier, and it only became clear to you now.

“So it’s really a thing?”

“Polyamory? Of course. We both feel like we have so much love to give that we want to share it with other people, and that doesn’t mean we have to stop loving each other. If anything, we fall in love with each other more and more each day.” Yoohyeon gazes over at Yubin and they both smile at each other.

“How does that work? Did you ever have any problems?”

“Communication. Impeccable communication, that’s how it works. And of course there were complications, like some people we’d date who don’t fully grasp the idea of polyamory. That’s why we're laying all these out to you before you say yes or no. But between the two of us, it felt very natural to talk about our nuances to be easily attracted to other people, without sacrificing our feelings for each other. We’ve had amazing communication since then.”

“Well, all this is flattering and new to me. And I would be frank and say that you two actually look amazing together and individually so you asking me to date you two is…overwhelming. It’s…..all new. So…. yeah.”

Yubin walks over to you from their bed, looks you in the eyes and squeezes both of your hands tightly. She gently cups your face with her velvety hand, and she holds your chin and directs it to her. Needless to say, you were panicking with the view. Her pleading eyes were talking to you, asking you to consider their request.

“Take your time. We’ll wait."

* * *

You go down your building as soon as you received a phone call from Yoohyeon. A shiny black car passes by and a window pops open.

“Hop on!” Yoohyeon calls out.

“Hi!” Yubin waves.

“So where are we going?” You peek your head out from the back seat as soon you put down your backpack and books on the empty seat beside you. This happens a lot of times these days especially they’re not out on tours and having guestings left and right. They have time to pamper you and make you feel like you’re the most loved person in the world. They would pick you up and they’ll treat you to a nice dinner or just have a quiet stay-home quality time in your apartment. You love how they make time for you, fulfilling their promise of working hard for everything that matters to them — and you matter to them. A lot. It’s evident with the way they keep sweeping you off your feet for a good two years now. Things aren’t always perfect, but the efforts of the three of you to maintain what you have is amazing that it’s the best relationship you’ve ever had — open, connected, understanding, patient — and you’re sure that’s how love should be, no matter how unconventional the circumstances are.

"It’s a secret, I told you we’ll take care of you!” Yoohyeon looks at you from the passenger’s seat, her nose all scrunched up with twinkle in her eyes.

"Aren’t you guys busy today? I checked your schedule and your free day comes in three days."

"We’re still technically on break, so don’t worry about it okay?” Yubin talks from behind the wheel as she checks the GPS.

The night was cloudy, the grey and black seemed endless in your eyes and there were no stars that were supposed to be looking down on you when you gaze up at them. The moon wasn’t too bright and a faint crescent was ruling over the starless night sky. It looked gloomy. It was an atypical night for a “date under the stars” plan by Yubin that materialized when you said one night that you want a chill night before they go back to work. You still had this weekend to enjoy to yourselves, but Yubin thought it’d be fun to surprise you after work.

“I’m so sorry. I looked it up and the internet said it was going to be a cloudless night. I don’t know why this is happening.” You can hear the disappointment in her voice with eyes that are unamused with herself.

“That’s okay babe. Nothing is perfect. You wouldn’t have been able to control this.” You try and comfort her with words but you know they're not good enough for a perfectionist like her.

“Nah she just wanted to give us the chill night under the stars that we both said we wanted. You know her…” Yoohyeon looks at her with such loving eyes as she caresses Yubin's back. She was wearing a black suit and a white shirt underneath tucked in with a silver-buckled belt and a pair of black jeans. She looked dapper, and you feel your head spinning with such a stunning view. Yoohyeon on the other hand was wearing a very comfortable white sweatshirt with the hood all up to her head, and black trainers that made her look very cozy and homely.

“Can you two just hug me? I can’t believe I messed up this date that I had planned for weeks. I had it all laid out for my favourite girls!”

You shush her and you and Yoohyeon were rubbing her back, running your warmth on her clothes as you try to comfort her. 

You kiss her on her fluffy cheek as your arms start to slide around her waist, and Yoohyeon rubs her nose on her puffers before pressing her lips, gentle yet passionate. Yubin faces her slowly as the taller girl’s hands go around her waist, reaching for your own hands. They were warm against yours, and you draw circles with your thumb on whatever part of her hand you can reach. You entangle your fingers with her as they make out, and you bury your nose at the crook of Yubin’s neck. She smelled nice, flowery and sultry at the same time. It’s the scent that you’d want to indulge in, and your senses numb as soon as Yoohyeon touches your neck to make you face Yubin as the smaller girl faces you.

“Kiss me.” Yubin commands.

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by a Tumblr post! My first time to write a poly ship, and with a reader at that! Would appreciate your likes and comments! :)


End file.
